aftershock
by PourMeSomethingStrongerThanMe
Summary: haley harrington's sudden arrival in the bay causes aftershocks that no one could have seen coming. {harrington family centric; casey/oc, spencer/sasha, indi/chris, mentions of bianca/heath and kyle/tamara.}
1. Chapter 1

Summary: haley harrington's sudden arrival in the bay causes aftershocks that no one could have seen coming. {harrington family centric; casey/oc, spencer/sasha, indi/chris, mentions of bianca/heath and kyle/tamara.}

Authors Note: Welcome readers! Recently, I have gotten back in watching Home and Away having being unable to continue watching following Charlie's death. I adore quite a few of the new characters, I'm especially becoming a big fan of the Harrington family hence the creation of my oc; middle sister and only girl, Haley. While this fic does have ships and some of the said ships are quite important to the overall plot, the story is very centric on Spencer, Chris and Haley. Their family and delves further into the past. Also, for plot purposes, Tamara's memory has not yet returned and she is still very much with Kyle.

* * *

Chapter One; Face from the Past.

_"We're here for a reason. I believe a bit of the reason is to throw little torches out to lead people through the dark." _  
―** Whoopi Goldberg**

* * *

A new arrival often sparked immediate intrest in Summer Bay, speculation was often flung between residents on who the latest to move into their small home, their gossip wasn't vivious, merely a curious wildfire that spread with each and every sighting.

And my arrival into Summer Bay was no expection.

Having slipped out of the sliver Porsche I arrived in, my fingers slammed the car door louder than she'd realised. I squeezed my deep hues shut and cringed, waiting a few seconds before I moved as to brush off the over curious glances. "2 seconds." I muttered bitterly, the roll of my orbs hidden by the dark shades that covered my eyes. "And you've already got most the fucking cafe staring at you."

Padding foward, ignore the way eyes of many were trained on her thin frame, though I felt uncomfortable under their gazes, I couldn't deny the attention I enjoyed.

Inside the cafe, the attention didn't lessen; infact it seemed to increase and I found myself wanting to turn on her heel and run, bolt as fast as she could and do as my younger brother had done before me, master the art of running away and not look back.

"Ignore them," A women's voice sounded from behind the counter, I craned my neck to glance at her, she was older, probably in her forties but beautiful none the less, her eyes were kind and soft. I took a step closer. "You're the lastest new arrival in Summer Bay. A shiny new toy."

"Yeah. I guess I am." I cursed myself for sounding so meek, confidence was key and I was nothing if not confident. "I'm not actually planning on staying long. It's more a visit."The women's eyes took on a more curious gleam, it was small and slight but as perspective as I was, I could read people. "Oh." She mumured in reply to my comment, voice laced with the curiourosity her eyes fought to hide. "Do you mind if I ask who, I could point you in the right direction."

I nodded softly, having reached the counter in small steps, my stomach growled at the sweet scent of the cake and I tried to remember the last time I'd eaten. "I don't know if you know them…or if their even here. Spencer and Chris Harrington."

I didn't miss the way her face expression darked for a split second as I mentioned Spencer's name. Taking her…annoyance directed towards my younger brother as a good sign, I continued, stepping carefully around subject. "They're my brothers."

"Oh." Her eyes brightened again and I found myself wondering if everyone in Summer Bay changed emotions quicker than they changed socks. "You must be Haley." My expression must have showed my evident surpise at her being aware of my existance because she quickly covered. "I've heard about you. From Maddy, I'm Roo by the way." At the mention of Maddy's name I could feel how forced my smile became, I was never Maddy's biggest fan. At some point, my resentment of her became thankful, grateful; I didn't like her but I owed for getting Spencer out from under our father. It was a debt I planned to fulfil as soon as possible. She was truly the last person on the planet I wanted to be indebted to. "All good I hope." The light smile on my face became more natural, Roo's kindness making me feel at ease.

After a conversation that lasted a few more minutes, I bid Roo goodbye and set off to find the reason I was in Summer Bay in the first place. I'd been here for about half an hour and so far, everything was going well. Until, an expected collision led to by coffee spilling down my bra and a yelp emitting from my lips as the scolding liquid made contact with my skin. Forcing a smile, I glanced up at him, he was handsome I couldn't deny but his eyes seemed to brimming with anger, an anger I quickly realised was directed towards _me._

The words that were muttered under his breath were so quiet, so slight that I barely picked up on them but by the way my fingers clenched and my jaw set, I could feel the anger pounding though my veins. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but _you_ bumped into _me_ and you are the reason that I have coffee in my bra plus you smell like a pub and sweat, so don't go judging other people when you know nothing about them."

Dumping the coffee holder in the trash, I glanced towards Roo with my lips curled in apology. "I'm sorry, Roo." With my apology spoken, I turned on my heel and strolled out of the store. Head held high and shoulders pushed back, confidence oozing as I looked in search for my brothers.

My anger was still present and I could feel it bubbling deep in my gut. Dislike growing as I wandered back towards the car. Not even here an hour and I've already managed to put someone on my hit list.

It had gone better than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am so thrilled for the reaction for the first chapter! It is honestly 4 more reviews than I thought I'd get and I figure I'd start a little game for you, for each review I gain from this chapter forward, I'll reveal a little piece of the plot as it stands. This chapter is very Harrington centric though Sasha and Indi make a brief apperence closer to the end. Also, as a little sneak for upcoming chapters; I hate you sounds like the beginning of a love story, though it's probably obvious which couple this centers around, I thought I'd give you a little sneaky peak.

* * *

Chapter Two; Reunited

* * *

As I drew closer to the location that Roo swore that at least one of my brothers would be present in, my stomach tighened nervously - a rush of emotions and words were caught in my throat, something told me that this visit was a terrible idea or maybe, it was the best decsion I ever made. Reconnecting with Spencer and Chris had to be something, even if I didn't have much speech that I came prepared died on my lips as I pulled up a distance away from the beach, the beach air a well needed distraction as my gaze searched. I was confused to how the conversation was going to go, whether it be a dream, nightmare or somewhere closer to reality and it was that, that what scared me the most.

What if they hate me?

They had no reason too, in my own knowledge I had nothing worthy of or warranting them hating me too much to even have a single conversation but I was nerotic, a borderline control freak laced with being highly insecure; it was my nature and it was my overly anxious personality being the reason for thoughts like that crossing though my head. Everybody always belived that the last name Harrington came with pros that outweighed the cons but it didn't, as I had been made aware a few days after Chris' descion to stay in Summer Bay.

My father never cared for me in the way that he adored his two sons, I was just a pretty face to the man who was supposed to love unconditionally; it didn't matter to him how intelligent I actually was or how I was the one most intrested in taking over the family business. To him? I was just the daughter he married off to another boy whose greatest asset was his last name. With Spencer and Chris around I could ignore it a little eaiser, when they left? I was forced to face what my father swore would be my destiny.

And hate him for it a little more everyday.

So lost in thoughts and emotions, each memory pulling me in a little bit further, I was oblivous to the footsteps behind me, the crunch of the sound flitered though my ears though it resembled more white noise than completed sound. It was an eventual tap on the shoulder which pulled me out of the last time I remembered being happy. Completely towards the source, my smile lifted weakly and I could feel the way my hues blurred with tears— happy tears. He looked exactly the same, dark hair with eyes to match but maybe, he seemed to be a little taller than the last time I'd laid eyes on my baby brother. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I paused, waiting for him to make the first move. "Hi Spence."

I pictured this moment a hundred times, a happy ending, a dream come true, the way it felt to brother and sister again. I never once imagined that he'd so visably and publically reject me, eyes cold and harsh, dark and unreadable. At least, I could lie to myself and pretend I didn't understand the emotions in his eyes. I didn't realise it could hurt so much. "Why are you here?" It was a particularly hard question, infact it was probably the easiest I would come to face but with his eyes so unforgiving, I felt as though my simple anwser couldn't - wouldn't - cut it.

"Because I missed my brothers."

He shook his head, angry at me for a reason I didn't know. "

Bullshit, Haley. Bullshit."

"Because I want us to be a family again." Reaching out to grip his arm in my hands, I raised my eyes to meet his. "Spencer, you have to believe me. Please."

Glancing over my shoulder at sound of further footsteps, my gaze fell onto that of my older brother, the roles between myself and Spencer were reversed when they fell to Chris and I, for some reason- I was resentful of him, angry that he left me with dad and rushed to be by Spencer's side. Ignoring my phonecalls until I could fell our sibling bond fall to the wayside. "I'm sorry." I breathed, dropping Spencer's arm as though it burned. "I'm sorry. I never should have-." My tearful ramble was interupted by the feel of Chris' strong arms drawing me close to his chest, for a moment I savoured the feeling but then, angerily I pushed him away, shaking my head and letting a tear spill over my cheek. "You left."

"He needed me, Haley."

"I needed you!"

It had to be in that moment, a pair of girls wandered over. Eyes concerned; the brunette quickly gripped Spencer's hand within her own and the blonde kept her distance, treating me as though I was a spooked wild animal and I would attack at moment. The air got heavier as we all stood in slience, tension mounting. "Sash. Indi." Chris spoke eventually, his eyes trained on my figure. I squeezed my knuckles so tightly they turned white. "This is-."

I shook my head and stumbled back a few steps, lips curled into a forced smile. "Nobody important." I kept moving, eventually turning my back and letting the bitterness wash over me. After all I had been though in my 19 years, the blow of his hurt seems to hit surprising hard. I ignored Chris' calls, continuning my steps and not stopping, never stopping into I climbed back into the safety of my car and hesitantly, shakiliy- putting my foot on the gas. I hurt, the meeting inflicting a deeper hurt than I ever thought and I needed to put about a million miles between myself and them.


End file.
